Wishes
by Dr FooFoo
Summary: Irvine heads out on a stroll one night, and who does he find? Squall Leonhart, of course. [SquallIrvine]


Disclaimer/notes: I don't own the boys or the place, Squaresoft does. This fic is for Nik's contest... Yay! Anyways, it's got yaoi in it. If you don't know what that means, it's two boys getting it on. I want NO flames, please, unless your flame is constructive in some way. That means don't say, "omg ur sik!!!!!!!111111! sqall liks rhinooaaa!!!!!!11111" etc.  
  
Wishes  
  
By Abbee Dincht  
  
It was dark. Very dark. He sauntered around the curved hallway and around the large circular architecture of Balamb Garden. His brown leather hat was loose atop his head and his long auburn hair trailed down his back in thick tresses, even though it was tied with an elastic at the top.  
  
Even though he'd stripped himself of his trusty trench coat and his durable chaps, it was much too hot in his dorm, so Irvine had decided to take a walk. He'd done this same thing many times before and tonight was no different. Or so he thought.  
  
He wasn't exactly sure where he was headed, so he just walked where his feet felt like taking him; tonight they seemed to favour the front door. Of course, no one was allowed out of Garden after lights out, which was at ten o'clock, but Irvine really needed to get some fresh, cool air.  
  
As he approached the turnstiles, Irvine slowed from his usual jaunty saunter to a quiet tip-toe. A guard was always on duty, and was supposed to be extra alert at night in case any students decided to leave. Irvine laughed inwardly at that.  
  
Leaning slightly to his left, the cowboy peered around the corner of the front door's office. To his relief, the guard was leaned back in his chair and snoring loudly. Without wanting to take the risk of spinning the turnstiles and possibly making a sound, Irvine hopped nimbly over one of them. He stumbled a bit on his way down, however, and his hands hit the stone floor hard. Irvine froze and stared up at the guard. Nothing happened. Just to be sure, Irvine waited a few moments before moving on.  
  
Finally free of the stifling building, Irvine stepped out into the cool night air and sighed loudly. The cowboy looked up into the night sky. It was perfectly clear -- no clouds -- and he could see every single star. The moon was waning and he smiled. For some reason, SeeD got a lot more calls in the summertime, which meant more running around, more training, and more waving around gunblades, shotguns, and whips in the hot, hot heat. The worst part was, Garden Faculty refused to turn on the air conditioning in the Garden until it was thirty-five degrees or above outside. Something about helping the environment.  
  
Irvine shrugged at his own thoughts and wandered through the extensive gardens of Garden. He was impressed at how well-maintained they were, given the circumstances. A few moments of wandering brought Irvine to his favourite spot in all of Garden. A large circular fountain was filled with crystal clear blue water. There was a statue of a nymph that supposedly resembled Shiva in the centre of the pool and water trickled noisily from one outstretched arm. There were three curved benches around the outside of the fountain and large bushes were placed in between them. The place was beautiful and Irvine loved going there.  
  
Without a word, Irvine sat down on one of the benches and leaned back so a few droplets of water would splash up at his face every so often. He looked down at the clean tiles that made up the bottom of the fountain and he could see little circles of metal shimmering. He smiled his typical cowboy smile and reached into his pocket to pull out a circle of his own. Silently, Irvine made a wish and tossed the Gil into the centre of the fountain. As he watched it drop slowly to the bottom, Irvine noticed a slight reflection in the water. He looked up to across the fountain, and right into the eyes of Squall Leonhart.  
  
Squall didn't move and neither did Irvine. They just stared at each other for a while from across the fountain. Squall was beautiful; at least Irvine thought so. The stormy eyes, the leather fetish, the way he gracefully danced while he fought -- it was all beautiful. Irvine stood up suddenly and Squall's eyes followed him, but otherwise, the lion didn't flinch. Irvine disappeared behind the bushes to his right, then reappeared in front of the bench Squall was lounging on. The brunette looked up at the cowboy and stared with a little pout on his perfect lips for a few moments.  
  
"What are you doing?" he said. It wasn't really a question, more of a statement that really meant 'you know you're breaking the rules so quit it'.  
  
Irvine smirked and tipped his hat slightly. "Good evening to you too, commander," he cooed, and sat down beside Squall.  
  
"What are you doing?" this time it was a question, as Squall repeated himself. Irvine just smiled his very best honey-sweet smile and took off his hat. He placed it on the ground next to the bench and looked back to Squall.  
  
A small gasp escaped Squall's lips as he felt a warm hand on his thigh, but he hid any sign of feeling quickly. After all, he was trained to do that. Both by Garden and by himself it seemed.  
  
"Irvine..." he started, and the man in question hushed him by putting a long index finger to his lips. Squall was so beautiful like this. With his swollen pouty lips, his confused eyes, and his tense body. Irvine felt little sexual butterflies flitting around in his stomach. Those tricky sexual butterflies always seemed to find a way into his pants too.  
  
Irvine crawled towards Squall on the bench and looked into his commander's eyes. He put on his best flirt smile and winked at the brunette. Squall didn't look impressed. In fact, if anything, he looked a tad disturbed.  
  
Irvine sighed faintly. What was he doing anyway? Trying to seduce his commander? Yes, he thought. Yes I am.  
  
The cowboy looked back at Squall and noticed an almost pleading look in his eyes. However, it was gone as soon as it had come and had been replaced with the usual pout and slitted eyes. Irvine seemed to decide something and continued to move towards Squall determinedly. Squall didn't budge so Irvine moved closer, half-straddling his commander's lap. Hoo boy, if anyone came by on a walk now.  
  
"Stop it..." There was somewhat of a warning in his tone, but other than verbally protest, Squall did nothing to stop the inevitable. Irvine gathered up his courage and shoved the sexual butterflies from his mind before planting his big lips on Squall's pouty ones bravely. Squall sat stone still, staring at the man in his lap with a disapproving glare. However, Irvine persisted, closing his eyes and trying to be as sensual as he could with the... statue he was sitting on. Eventually, Squall seemed to give way and kissed back. Barely, but Irvine could feel victory within his grasp.  
  
Breaking their rather awkward kiss, Irvine looked at Squall with his big violet eyes and grinned. But the grin quickly faded when Squall mumbled, "Are you finished...?" He sounded bored and utterly uninterested. Irvine would have to fix that.  
  
Slipping down the brunette's body, Irvine watched him as he fell to his knees in front of Squall. Squall remained distant -- his eyes the only thing moving as they watched Irvine's slow decent. Irvine grinned at him despite the attitude and went for the fastenings of his pants almost desperately. Squall had apparently left his belts at his dorm, which made Irvine's job a lot easier. The first touch by Irvine's hand on Squall's leg caused the brunette to let out a breath. It was faint, but Irvine caught it and smiled faintly to himself, fumbling with Squall's zipper and finally getting it open.  
  
Irvine glanced up as he withdrew Squall's length from its leather prison and noticed a slight change in his features. He was staring up at the dark sky somewhere and his mouth had turned from a little bitter pout to a half- open grimace. Irvine turned his concentration to the task at hand and stroked Squall slowly once. Again, he heard the small sound of Squall letting out a breath. He knew his commander wouldn't give any more obvious implication of submission, so he took it as a compliment.  
  
Clearing his throat softly once, Irvine leaned down into Squall's lap, taking his length into his mouth almost entirely. Swirling his tongue once, Irvine found it rather strange that Squall wasn't complaining or protesting at all... but he let the thought go and bobbed his head. Squall's eyes slipped shut, but Irvine didn't notice right away. Purring softly and consequently vibrating against the brunette's arousal, Irvine shut his own eyes in concentration. He wanted to make sure everything went perfectly. He didn't want to leave a bad impression on his lovely commander, after all.  
  
Irvine twitched and almost cried out when he felt Squall's chilly fingers suddenly touching the back of his neck. His eyes flew open and he looked up to Squall's face, though kept his rhythm and pace nonetheless. Squall's eyes were closed and his mouth hung slack and open slightly. He appeared to be muttering something to himself, but Irvine couldn't make any words out.  
  
Squall's grip on Irvine's neck tightened slightly so Irvine took that as a warning and pulled his head back a little. Squall let out a little grunt as he came down Irvine's throat, then sank back against the bench as Irvine licked him clean. He was panting very softly, obviously trying to pretend he was unfazed by the whole experience, and Irvine humoured him by pretending he didn't notice. Licking his lips, the cowboy did up Squall's pants again, tucking him safely away, and crawled up onto the bench next to his commander.  
  
Finally, Squall opened his eyes, but instead of looking at Irvine, he just started straight ahead. Irvine smiled softly to himself. Squall may have hated to show emotions, but Irvine knew he'd gotten to the other man. Rising slowly from the curvy stone bench, Irvine leaned over to pick up his hat from the ground and set it neatly on top of his head. Turning to go, he hesitated and looked back at Squall once more. He thought he saw a flicker of stormy eyes stray his way, but the thought was gone in an instant.  
  
Taking off his hat and bowing to his commander, Irvine turned again and began the slow, chilly walk back to Garden.  
  
Fin...! 


End file.
